


Yours

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Hyunjin, Breeding Kink, Claiming Kink, Hyunjin is a golden retriever for those curious, I greatly regret writing this, M/M, Master Seungmin, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet Play Hyunjin, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Top! Seungmin, forgive me god for I have sinned, if you squint real hard, its kinda fluffy i guess, puppy hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Hyunjin forgets to lock a certain door, leading to what could be the best thing to ever happen in his life.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, SEUNGJIN, kim seungmin/hwang hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole unedited mess, enjoy.

His new gear arrived today, and he was beyond excited to try it. Hyunjin had been wearing a plug all day, knowing that when the group got home from practice, his new pair of puppy ears with a matching tail plug would be waiting for him.

He practically flew to his room with his package nestled in his arms, locking the door behind him. Hyunjin grabbed a pair of scissors that he had on top of his nightstand, cutting open the package to reveal the pair of golden puppy ears and matching tail. 

Hyunjin gently pulled the contents from the bag, throwing the bag elsewhere as he slipped the headband over his brown hair. 

As for the tail, well, he had been preparing himself practically the whole day. Let’s just say, dancing with a plug in isn’t easy. At all. 

Hyunjin pulled his trousers down and turned to his nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube out from his socks drawer. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers and trailed them down to his ass, slipping them in with ease next to the plug. 

Hyunjin worked his fingers around the plug and gently pulled it out, a soft moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he did so. He set the plug on the nightstand and looked at his bed where his new tail was waiting for him. 

The boy clapped his hands together happily, cleaning them off before he gently picked up the tail, applying a generous amount of lube to the plug. 

Hyunjin bent himself over the side of his bed, pressing the cool metal against his entrance before he slipped it in fully with ease. He looked in the mirror he had on his door and smiled at himself. 

Now he was the perfect little pup. 

Well, almost. 

Hyunjin opened up one of the drawers on his nightstand and pulled out a baby blue collar with a cute bow as the centerpiece. He attached the ribbon around his neck and closed the drawer, standing before the mirror once more. 

He admired himself in the mirror, doing a small turn to show off his tail. Hyunjin found his hands gliding over his own body, his hand coming down to rest on his little pink cock that was standing fully erect against his stomach.

If only he had a master that would be willing to help. But sadly for now, his own hands would have to do. 

Hyunjin crawled onto his bed and sat on his ankles, his hand starting to move up and down his length at a slow pace, the boy gradually increasing the speed.

Soon enough he was a panting mess, moaning and whining for his master to help him. “Master...pup needs to come! Pup gonna come!” 

Right as he climaxed, the door to his shared bathroom with Seungmin opened. He forgot to lock that door. 

Hyunjin froze. Seungmin stood there in only a towel, some beads of water trailing themselves down the other boys exposed chest. 

“Hey Hyunjin, the hot water is working again if you want to-“ Seungmin then gasped. 

The two boys locked eyes and the rest of the world fell apart around them. It was only them now. 

Seungmin was the first to speak. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just leave.” He spun on his heel and grabbed the door handle to the bathroom. 

Hyunjin only had moments to think and honestly, thinking after you’ve just came is bound to lead to some bad decisions.

This decision was far from. 

“Wait, mast- Seungminnie...please help me.” Hyunjin whimpered, looking at Seungmin with pleading eyes. 

The other boy slowly turned around and took a proper look at Hyunjin. 

He looked absolutely stunning with his brown hair plastered to his face with sweat, cum decorating the inside of his thighs, and the golden brown ears and tail tied everything together perfectly. 

Seungmin stepped back into the room and closed the door, facing Hyunjin. “Jinnie, what do you want me to do?” 

A spark lit up in Hyunjin’s eyes and he sat up quickly. “Could Minnie breed pup?” 

“Breed? What does that mean?” Seungmin asked softly, walking over to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin blushed and looked away from Seungmin. “Pup wants Minnie’s cock inside of him to make him so full...make him so full and then give him Minnie’s pups.” 

Seungmin quickly realized what the boy on the bed meant. Who was he to say no? “Alright, lay down on your back for me, okay pup?” 

Hyunjin looked up and nodded, quickly following the orders. Seungmin climbed over the other boy and just took a moment to admire him. 

“You are breathtaking.” Seungmin said, slowly beginning to press small kisses against Hyunjin’s neck. “Such a pretty pup.” 

Hyunjin squealed softly at these words, a wide smile displaying itself on his lips. 

Seungmin looked up at the other boy, not being able to stop a smile from making its way on his lips from seeing Hyunjin’s smile. “Is my little pup happy? Finally being taken care of? Praised like he should be?” 

Hyunjin nodded profusely. “Love being told nice things...pup loves it so much.” 

Seungmin continued to pepper kisses on Hyunjin’s upper body, leaving a trail of small love bites down to his stomach. “I see my pup is already prepared for his master.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Master? Minnie is pups master?” 

“If you want me to be.” Seungmin smiled, softly caressing Hyunjin’s thighs. 

“Please. Pups been wanting a master for so long.” Hyunjin whined, subconsciously pressing his thighs into Seungmin’s hands. 

“Alright. You’re my pup now, Jinnie.” Seungmin whispered before he started stroking the faux golden fur of the tail. “I’m going to take this out, okay?” 

“That’s okay.” Hyunjin confirmed, nodding his head. 

Seungmin nodded as well before he slowly and carefully pulled the plug out of Hyunjin’s hole, watching as the pretty pink ring clenched around nothing. 

“Do you have lube anywhere?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin pointed to the nightstand, Seungmin getting up to go get the liquid. 

Seungmin pulled the towel around his waist off and after applying a generous amount of lube to his member, he lined himself up with the whimpering boy on the bed. 

“Are you ready? Ready for master to make you feel full?” Seungmin asked softly. 

“So ready, so so ready. Want to be Masters pup only. Want to be claimed by master.” Hyunjin moaned, gripping his sheets. 

Seungmin slowly pushed into the boy, allowing him to get used to his size before he continued. “Don’t worry, Pup. I’ll make sure the whole world knows that you’re mine.” 

The younger boy pushed further into Hyunjin, eliciting a high pitched whine from the other. 

Soon Seungmin was rocking into Hyunjin at a steady pace, his hands holding the other boy’s thighs apart. “Ah...you feel so nice Jinnie. My pup is doing so good.” Seungmin reached a hand up to pet Hyunjin’s head right between the ears. 

Hyunjin only replied with a noise of pleasure, feeling as Seungmin pressed against his prostate. 

“Oh, did I find the spot?” Seungmin cooed, gently pressing against that area again, causing Hyunjin to arch his back and grip the bedsheets. 

“Breed me please....breed me, breed me.” Hyunjin whined desperately, his hips bucking up into nothing. 

Seungmin rubbed Hyunjin’s stomach and continued at his original pace. “Pups going to hold all of my pups, right? Going to make you feel so full.” 

“Yes! Gonna be full of masters pups.” Hyunjin said between pants, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Seungmin’s speed quickened as he felt his climax approach, Hyunjin being close to coming as well. 

As if on cue, the two boys came at the same time, Seungmin practically collapsing onto the boy beneath him. 

The two laid there, soft giggles being shared between them before Seungmin properly started to clean the both of them up. 

Seungmin threw the now dirty towel into the dirty clothes bin and looked over at Hyunjin who was now passed out on the bed. He walked over and removed the pair of puppy ears from the other boys head and leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You did so well for me, pup.”


End file.
